1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a driving device capable of improving a charge rate and reducing an electromagnetic interference.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel having two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display panel applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer and adjusts intensity of the electric field to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying a desired image thereon.
The liquid crystal display panel is provided with a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate and data lines. The gate lines sequentially receive a gate voltage, and the data lines receive a pixel voltage. The pixels are turned on in a row in response to the gate voltage to apply the pixel voltage to the liquid crystal layer. When a common voltage is zero, a voltage corresponding to the pixel voltage is charged in the liquid crystal layer, to thereby tilt liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer.
However, according to the scaled-up size of the liquid crystal display panel, the number of pixels for the liquid crystal display panel increases. Further, when a resolution of the liquid crystal display increases, the number of pixels per square inch also increases.
Since the number of pixels increases, a time necessary to turn on the pixels in the same row is reduced, resulting in reduction of a charging time for the liquid crystal layer corresponding to the pixels arrayed in the same row.
As a result, the charge rate of the liquid crystal layer decreases, thereby causing deterioration in brightness and brightness uniformity.